


aching with happiness

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: s7 pregnant felicity fics [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Like implied/references sex marathons, Olicity being lazy and adorable, Post-Episode: S07e22 You Have Saved This City, Pregnant Felicity Smoak, The Olicity Love Cabin, i mean c'mon its basically their honeymoon, pregnancy fluff, well sort of a missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: Oliver spends his 34th birthday at the Bloomfield cabin making breakfast waffles, sassing Star City's mayor, painting his daughter's nursery, opening presents, eating cake, watching bloopers of the Green Arrow documentary, and cuddling his pregnant wife.





	aching with happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheerUpLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/gifts).



> happy (belated) 34th birthday oliver queen!!!! you deserve the world you beautiful wonderful man
> 
> and also, happy (belated) birthday to my incredible friend sam (@ghostfoxlovely) who is so kind and lovely and supportive and i love her SO much

Oliver awoke slowly, his exhausted body thrumming with a delicious ache. As his eyes fluttered open, the archer rolled over with a soft sigh of contentment, immediately smiling at he was met with the sight of his beautiful sleeping naked wife.

It had been a week since he and Felicity had moved into the Bloomfield cabin and over the last couple of days, as they’d finished unpacking their belongings, they’d really started to turn it into a home that would be perfect for their family; while they still had the house to themselves, however, the two of them had enjoyed their time together alone as if they were on their honeymoon.

Essentially, they’d had a _lot_ of sex. The pregnancy hormones were making Felicity incredibly horny She’d essentially transformed into a sex fiend, but Oliver wasn’t going to complain at all. They’d christened every room - except the smaller bedroom of the three that was going to become baby Mia’s nursery - and almost broken the couch and their new bed with their vigorous love-making. He was pretty sure they hadn’t had sex this frequently since their road-trip and Ivy Town, four years ago. Felicity had finally been satisfied after he’d gifted her with five orgasms last night, and Oliver was kind of relieved, because she’d officially tired him out.

Stroking his fingers gently over Felicity’s collarbones, he trailed his hand down to place his palm over the now very prominent swell of her stomach. “Hello, Mia,” he murmured, ducking down to press a tender kiss on his wife’s belly. “Good morning, little one. How did you sleep last night?”

Felicity’s baby bump had popped slightly later than they’d expected it to, but now if anybody saw her, they would have absolutely no doubt she was pregnant. It was a good thing they’d left Star City last week, because their secret would have been blown. The bump was firm and warm under Oliver’s hand, and his smile morphed into a delighted beaming smile when he felt a tiny kick.

“Slept well, huh?” he whispered. “Yeah, me too. I think Mommy did as well.”

Another little kick against his palm. Their daughter Mia was certainly very active. He’d first felt the baby kick the day they’d moved into the cabin. Now, she seemed to enjoy parkouring in her mother’s womb so much that there wasn’t a time where Oliver wouldn’t feel her move if he touched Felicity’s belly.

Happy to leave Felicity to sleep longer considering how tired she had seemed last night - and considering she was currently carrying his spawn - Oliver stretched his loose muscles and slipped out of bed, adjusting the comforter around his wife’s body to keep her warm. A quick glance over at the bedside clock informed him that it was 10:17am, which was a little later than he’d expected to wake up.

He did a double take when he saw the date.

16th May 2019.

It was _his birthday?!_

Oliver had completely lost track of what day of the month it was. He’d been so preoccupied with Emiko and the Ninth Circle that he hadn’t even really noticed that it was May. The only passages of time the archer had noted recently were the seven day wait periods between his PregnancyTracker app alerts. He knew that his wife was twenty weeks pregnant, but for whatever reason, the pregnancy progression had been separate from actual time progression in his mind. It made sense now why Felicity had asked three days ago what he would like as a present, and what kind of cake he’d like yesterday. She certainly hadn’t forgotten his birthday.

There wasn’t anything he actually wanted to do to celebrate, though. His and Felicity’s sex marathon this week had been more than enough for him. A quiet day in with his wonderful wife and unborn child sounded perfect. Waffles for breakfast was a great idea, followed by some good old cuddling on the couch. He had some plans to start decorating Mia’s nursery and he’d bought some paint at the hardware store the other day, when he’d stopped by to get some stronger, longer screws to secure the bed frame for… reasons. Nothing would make him more happy to start making proper preparations for the arrival of his and Felicity’s daughter. Once they had the nursery finished, they could start buying baby clothes and other stuff.

He took a quick shower, pulled on some boxers and a t-shirt and headed out into the kitchen to whip up some waffle batter. Wearing pants seemed stupid when they were going to have a lazy day at home. Chocolate and caramel chips went into the mixing bowl; he hoped that Felicity would eat the strawberries he was planning to pile on top of her plate if he made the waffles themselves sugary and chocolatey, and served them with a dollop of whipped cream. 

His cell phone on the counter rang. He expected it to be one of his friends or teammates, to wish him a happy birthday, but to his shock, it was Mayor Pollard. Oliver wondered for a moment if it was even worth answering, but realized that if he didn’t, the mayor would be harassing him for the next couple of weeks over it.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Where are you?” Pollard immediately demanded. “There’s a community outreach this morning at City Hall about emergency services for the public. You are meant to be here.”

“I wasn’t invited,” Oliver said honestly.

“What time should we expect you to arrive?”

“You shouldn’t. I wasn’t invited, I didn’t put it on my schedule - I’m not coming.”

That only made Pollard angrier. “This is vital for our city, Mr Queen. A representative from your team of misfit vigilantes is required to be here.”

“Then contact Captain Drake or Mr Ramirez,” he replied shortly. “I’m not available.”

“What could you possibly be doing right now that’s more important than this community outreach?”

“Currently? I’m making breakfast for my wife on my birthday. We’ve taken a permanent vacation, Mayor Pollard, and we will not be returning to Star City any time soon. Both of our resignations from SCPD were handed in eight days ago, and accepted. We even received acknowledgment emails from City Hall. If you want a _misfit vigilante_ at your event, you’ll have to search elsewhere. Thank you.”

He hung up, silenced his phone and promptly blocked her number. Feeling smug, Oliver returned to his breakfast prep, smirking to himself. There was no need to ever think about Mayor Pollard and her office ever again now he and Felicity were retired, so there certainly wasn’t any need for them to be in contact. It was as Oliver was plugging in the waffle machine to heat up that Felicity emerged from the bedroom, wearing only panties and one of his blue Henleys.

“Morning, honey,” Oliver greeted her.

Felicity grumbled in response, rubbing her hands over her baby bump and muttering something under her breath about being sore and Mia abusing her bladder.

The archer couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m making you waffles, that okay?”

“Chocolate chips?” she asked groggily.

“And caramel.”

She looked pleased, despite her tiredness. “Good husband.”

Still mostly asleep, Felicity padded up beside him and latched onto Oliver’s arm. Felicity rested her head on his chest as she watched him work with half-lidded eyes. He pushed a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice her way as well as a small bowl of raspberries, knowing that she had to be hungry already, and probably wouldn’t be able to wait another ten minutes for the waffles to be ready.

Felicity pushed the raspberries and orange juice aside, however, and reached up to grasp his chin, turning his head so he was forced to look at her. With a kind smile adorning her face, she told him, “Happy 34th birthday, you wonderful, amazing, incredible man.”

“Thank you,” he hummed appreciatively.

“Ready for your first present of the day?”

“ _Soo_ ready.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was gentle and sweet, her lips supple and warm against his own, but quickly grew heated and passionate when Oliver fully twisted himself around and wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist to anchor their hips together. The baby bump cradled between their bodies, he licked over the seam of her mouth and tried to inch his tongue inside to deepen the kiss further, but Felicity moaned and pulled away, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

“Too worn out for birthday morning sex,” she said breathlessly. “Sorry. Those five orgasms last night seriously depleted my energy. Give me a day or two to recover, and I’ll totally be up for it again.”

“It’s okay,” he kissed her again, this time making it short and chaste, but still filling it with as much love as he possibly could. “I’m going to need some time to recover as well. You’ve been a bit of a sex maniac lately, you know.”

Felicity jumped up onto the counter, her hand covering her belly protectively. “Hey, it takes two to tango.”

“Yes it does, and that tango-ing has worn _both_ of us out. Pretty sure that even if we tried to have sex right now, I wouldn’t be able to get it up.”

“Is that a challenge?” Felicity bit her lip deviously.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You just said you’re too tired for sex, baby. Take a seat at the table, drink your juice, eat your fruit and I’ll make you some waffles.”

Huffing, Felicity jumped down from the counter. Oliver made sure she was safe by helping her, his hands on her hips. She took the juice and raspberries over to the kitchen table and settled into a chair, continuing to watch him as he pulled out a ladle to measure out the waffle batter. “Shouldn’t I be the one making you breakfast? It’s your birthday, after all.”

Oliver laughed, both in amusement and from nervousness. “Oooh no. That’s _not_ happening. Not anytime soon.”

“But you promised me you’d teach me how to cook,” Felicity pouted. “ _Properly_. William and I managed to survive in Hope Springs off ready meals, take-out, and oven chicken nuggets, but I want you to teach me how to _actually_ cool meals from scratch.”

“And I will,” he nodded, pouring the first ladle of batter into the waffle machine and hearing it sizzle before he closed it up. “But we’ll start with something simple first, like -”

“Eggs?”

“Pasta.”

“That’s just boiling water in a pot and putting the pasta in though! I can do that.”

“Felicity, you can somehow, against all the laws of chemistry, physics and the universe, burn water,” he reminded her.

Felicity munched on her raspberries, looking mildly annoyed. “I haven’t burnt water in over two years now.”

“I know, honey. But pasta is just a starting point. I’ll teach you how to make some good sauces as well, and then we’ll move onto trickier meals.”

“Fine,” she sighed. Perking up, she questioned, “So what do you want to do today for your birthday? I have presents for you, obviously - John said he would call around noon. You won’t have to cook dinner tonight, because in advance I ordered Prezzo’s to be delivered.”

That made him flash her a smirk. “Italian?” It had become somewhat of a tradition for them to get Italian food whenever a night full of sex was sure to follow. Undoubtedly, Felicity had expected their sex marathon to continue today and didn’t think about them potentially being too exhausted to carry on.

“It’s a special occasion,” Felicity responded innocently, with a wink. “Plus, Mia has really been making me crave pepperoni, pineapple, and anchovy pizza. Don’t worry - I ordered you your own spinach and prosciutto calzone.”

“Because I don’t like pineapple on pizza, or because you want that pizza all to yourself?” Oliver snorted. The waffle appeared to be done, so he delicately removed it from the machine and plated it, swirling cream and topping it with diced strawberries.

“Why can’t it be both?” His wife’s eyes lit up when he lowered the plate in front of her, not even waiting for him to hand her cutlery before she was dipping her finger into the cream and popping it into her mouth. Oliver swallowed and tried to ignore the flicker of desire in his abdomen at the sight of Felicity licking her fingers. “Thank you! From me _and_ from Mia.” She patted her belly, wincing. “Yeah, she’s voicing her approval through the use of excessive force.”

Oliver shook his head with a grin, kneeling down beside Felicity’s chair so he could slide his hands under his Henley and stroke his knuckles over the baby bump. “Might want to stop your mixed martial arts practice for now, Mia,” he suggested. “I know it’s cramped in there, but Mommy’s not gonna make it through the next half of the pregnancy if you keep it up.” He felt another kick, and heard Felicity whine. “Come on, baby girl. Quieten down for Daddy? It’s my birthday, you know. Your birthday present for Daddy can be a small break from assaulting your mom’s insides.”

By the time Oliver stood up again, Felicity had already shoveled a good three-quarters of her waffle into her mouth and was shooting him a pleading glance asking him for more. Kissing her forehead, he moved back around the kitchen island and began preparing the waffle machine again.

Three waffles later for Felicity, and two later for Oliver, they’d finished breakfast. They washed up the plates and cutlery together, Oliver soaping and scrubbing while Felicity dried. If the world could see them now… The Green Arrow and Overwatch, the perfect partners, both when serving out justice to the criminals of Star City… and doing household chores together.

“You never answered me,” Felicity pointed out. “What _do_ you want to do today?”

“Well, I was thinking of us just enjoying a nice day at home. Cuddling on the couch… and starting to paint Mia’s nursery,” he informed her.

“That sounds great,” Felicity nudged him in the side.

“I bought one of those respiration masks for you to make sure you don’t inhale any paint fumes. I don’t want you stressing yourself out or overworking, so I’m insisting as your worried, loving husband that you let me do this while you relax. You can watch if you want… although I’m not sure it will be all that entertaining. Watching paint dry is boring.”

The blonde pursed her lips and then run her eyes up and down Oliver, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. “Hmm, I know one way you could make it less boring for me.”

An hour later, Oliver found himself shirtless, in a pair of old cargo pants, and slathering light green paint over the walls of Mia’s nursery. They’d covered the wooden floorboards up with cheap sheets and taped over the wooden window slats to protect them from the paint. Just outside the room, Felicity was curled up on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows, devouring a pint of mint chip icecream. The type of paint Oliver was using didn’t release many fumes so she’d abandoned the respiration mask. Judging by the way the archer saw his wife continually lick her lips and her cheeks flush, she was very much enjoying observing Oliver paint their daughter’s nursery half-naked.

“You missed a spot,” she said casually, her tongue doing practically unspeakable things to her icecream spoon. When Oliver sent her a questioning look, Felicity pointed at a small section up near the ceiling that was looking a little bare. Oliver covered his brush with paint, extending his torso and raising his arms so that he could paint over it. “Oh yeah. That’s it. Amazing.”

“I’d think you were commenting on my paintwork if you weren’t so obviously staring at my ass,” he laughed, seeing where her gaze was focused.

“What can I say, it’s an incredible ass,” Felicity smirked. “And it’s _alllll_ mine.”

“I feel like a piece of meat.”

“And?”

“And I like it,” he grinned. “Although we should probably be saying ‘butt’ instead of ‘ass’. Baby ears, right?”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “Whoops.” She caressed her belly. “Sorry, Mia.”

Oliver surveyed his work, satisfied. “First layer is done. We’ll have to wait for it to dry before we apply the second coat of paint.” Closing up the paint can, he dropped the brush into a glass of solvent to soak so it would be easier to clean later. “Can I claim my couch cuddles now?”

“Whatever you want, birthday boy,” Felicity quipped, using the wall to help herself stand and arching her back as she did so, making her baby bump bulge. “Do you want your presents now as well?”

Remembering the searing kiss she gave him as a gift earlier, he asked, “Are they going to be as good as my first present?”

“You’ll have to come and see.”

Oliver went to go and wash off his paint-flecked hands and grab a t-shirt while Felicity arranged the living room, and on his way back, he checked his phone to find a couple of texts from Rene, Dinah, Curtis and even Donna wishing him a happy birthday. Thea and Roy had texted as well, sending a selfie of the two of them giving the peace sign and sticking their tongues out while Nyssa appeared bewildered in the background. Oliver was glad to have picked up his cell phone then, because he’d just sat down on the couch, watching Felicity place a couple of wrapped gifts on the coffee table as well as a small vanilla birthday cake, when John called. His best friend told him happy birthday and said he’d sent over a gift that Felicity was probably hiding from him. They spoke for a good twenty minutes, Oliver updating him on the cabin redecorating and the pregnancy, before saying goodbye, John promising to come around with Lyla to visit the next week.

“First gift!” Felicity said brightly, passing him one of the presents. “Second, really, if you count my kiss as the first.”

“And I definitely do.” He raised her hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to her palm. “Great wrap job, honey.” The present was covered in tape and stickers and looked impossible to open. He managed to tear the paper, however, as was delighted to find a pasta machine. “Hey, now I can teach you how to make _fresh_ pasta! Thanks, baby.”

She’d bought him a stand mixer and some new damascus kitchen knives as well. Oliver remembered making a comment when they’d first moved into the cabin about having a decked out kitchen so he could play Master Chef and fully dive into his cooking and baking hobbies, and thanked Felicity with more soft kisses. John and Lyla had also gone with the theme and gifted him a romertopf, a clay dutch oven. He sent off a quick message to thank them, telling them that he’d have to make them dinner with it next time they came around. 

John had also, much to Oliver’s amusement, wrapped up three of the archer’s old bows and two quivers of arrows with a note telling him to ‘take it easy with the archery’. He’d been expecting this delivery; he and Felicity had left most of their belongings in the bunker behind when they’d moved to the cabin - an oversight, really, considering after two days, Felicity had been whining about abandoning ‘her babies’ and needing some better computer equipment here to run Smoak Tech remotely. Oliver had brought along some of his throwing knives and flechettes, but forgotten his bows. He felt much better knowing that he had his old equipment here with him now, even though he didn’t think he’d be using his bow much in a vigilante or hero capacity.

Oliver realized as he unwrapped the other presents from Felicity that he was quite a boring person to buy gifts for. She’d bought him the socks, two Henleys and casual shirts he’d asked for. Four framed photos he unwrapped were immediately placed on countertops around the living room and kitchen; there was one of the two of them at their wedding reception, one of them with William on his fourteenth birthday, one of OTA, and the last was of their last ultrasound of baby Mia.

“That was such an incredible day,” he smiled, rubbing his thumb over the frame’s glass, just over where their daughter’s white head could be made out in the sea of darkness. As his eyes wandered over to the other photos, however, Oliver’s grin dropped and he sighed dejectedly. “I wish William could have been there… to meet his baby sister.”

“Me too,” Felicity told him, her own smile sad. “Have you, uh, got any messages from him today?”

“No. Not yet, at least.” He adjusted the placement of the photo frames. He wanted the picture of them with William next to Mia’s ultrasound. If he couldn’t have his children together in real life, he would have their photos as close as possible. “I don’t know if I’m even expecting him to text me. He probably doesn’t remember it’s my birthday.”

“Are you kidding? Of course he remembers,” Felicity replied.

Oliver wiped his hand over his face. “We haven’t heard a single thing from him for four months, Felicity. No matter how many times we reach out to him… I don’t think he wants anything to do with us anymore.” His eyes lowered to the floor. “Which is a shame, because I wanted him to come and live with us here once we’d settled in.”

“I can try and get in contact with his grandparents,” Felicity offered. “They moved out of Central City and changed their surname to Harris, like I suggested, when I told them the Ninth Circle might try and target William. I don’t know where precisely they moved to, but I know it was somewhere on the East coast…”

“I’d appreciate that.” He shot her a grateful look.

Oliver put all of his gifts away, opening up the packaging of one of his new knives and cleaning it, so he could use it to cut some cake slices for them. As he carried plates back over to the couch, he found Felicity loading up the documentary they had been involved with in January, ‘The Hood and the Rise of Vigilantism’, on her laptop. They’d only watched it once before and Oliver found it surprisingly comedic.

“They released a behind the scenes feature for the documentary,” Felicity said, sounding excited. “It’s got some footage and a couple of interviews they cut. And a blooper reel, Oliver!”

“Oh god,” he laughed. “On a scale of 1 to 10, how stupid does it make me look?”

“Actually, it makes you look fine. It makes you look like a very tired, responsible adult who is desperately trying to keep his kids under control. The kids, in this case, being Rene, Curtis, and Dinah. There’s this clip of Rene just flat out face-planting the floor after tripping down the bunker stairs. It’s _hilarious_.”

Oliver shook his head, chuckling under his breath. Beginning to slice his birthday cake, he commented, “I don’t know whether to be scared or proud that our kids will probably be watching this documentary in the future.”

Felicity took her plate from Oliver eagerly, leaning up to kiss him when she saw that he’d given her essentially a quarter of the cake. “We’re going to be the most embarrassing parents ever.” She poked her belly gently. “You’re so not ready, Mia. Mommy and Daddy are crazy.”

“Well, Mommy is definitely _hungry_ ,” the archer replied, observing Felicity inhale her slice. “Might want to slow down there, honey. Don’t choke.”

“S’just really good,” Felicity mumbled around her mouthful, a couple of crumbs falling onto her chest.

Collapsing down on the couch, Oliver pulled his wife closer to him so she could lean against his side and rest her head on his shoulder, while continuing to eat her cake. He pressed play on the documentary but turned the volume down so they could still talk. Oliver had to admit, the blooper reel was very funny. There weren’t any bad bloopers of him - mostly the clips were of him staring into the camera tiredly when something ridiculous was said or happened - but there were some cringe-worthy ones of ‘the kids’. He snickered at a clip of Felicity jumping with a quiet yelp when the clapperboard was snapped in front of her.

Then a longer scene appeared on the screen. The camera was shaky and not very well focused, but it was fixed on Oliver and Felicity, who were standing opposite each other in their apartment. Oliver couldn’t remember this happening, so frowned and narrowed his eyes. The Oliver and Felicity on screen didn’t seem to realize they were being filmed and were barely an inch away from each other, staring into each other's eyes intently. Then, randomly, documentary Felicity flicked Oliver on the forehead. Oliver on screen made a face and flicked her back. A kiss swiftly followed. The camera panned over to William, who was standing nearby watching them, and zoomed in when the teenager looked directly into the camera and then mouthed ‘save me’.

“More cake, please,” Felicity requested, passing her plate over to him.

“You can have more tonight after dinner.”

She hit him with a deadly look. “Are you really going to deprive your pregnant wife of cake?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, and then bent over to reach under the couch. He pulled out a bag of chocolate raisins that he’d stored there last night and offered it to her. Felicity instantly abandoned her plate and grabbed it.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Felicity responded, stuffing a handful of chocolate raisins into her mouth. “Thank you.” Glancing up at him, she asked hopefully, “Cuddle time?”

He nodded and slowly maneuvered them so that they were spooning on the cushions, making sure Felicity was comfortable and her baby bump wasn’t being squished before relaxing. Some B-roll footage from the documentary started to play on the laptop screen, but neither of them were really paying attention. They were tired enough that naps sounded like a good idea, and Oliver was happy and content to fall asleep for a while with his wonderful wife in his arms.

“Happy birthday, Oliver,” Felicity whispered, moving his hands so they were resting over her swollen stomach. “From me and from Mia.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13  
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar


End file.
